goatlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Goalings
The goatlings fundraising feature, Goalings, was announced August 18th, 2019http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/48087 and went on its first test run September 14th, 2019http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/48459. The feature is used to fund coding updates for the site, and all proceeds go to programming it instead of buying Diamond Dust. Like DD, donations can only be made in $5 increments. Members would also recieve their items instantly once they've donated. These fundraisers will stay open for the limited time and will close on the set date. If the donation goal is exceeded, the excess will go to the next planned fundraiser. If that one is completed, the items will become shop items! Potential RADs would go to the VIP shop as a result. In addition, the excess will also go to staff funding and site bills. The sets are only designed by goatlings staff, not users. Each fundraiser's items will be permanently retired after the fundraiser closes. Members can only donate and receive rewards if they're over 18 years old. Format The format of the fundraiser is organized into tiers. They are as follows. Tier 1 ($5) - 5 items specified in the page Tier 2 ($10) - The next 5 items specified in the page etc. If someone had previously donated $5 and donates another $5 the next day, the total will be $10 and they will get tier 2 instead of another tier 1. These tiers don't extend past $30 but are subject to change in the future. Fundraisers MM Signups The first run of the the fundraiser was for coding event sign ups for Monster Masquerade. It began September 14th, 2019http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/48459 and had the Pumpkin Love AD and set as incentives to donate! The inital goal was $350. The set was designed by Lostysaur. This fundraiser had 2 tiers and ran until September 30th. The fundraiser would fund the following: *Page for choosing a Team. Simply click one button to be signed up for the Team of your choice! *A Team tag will be displayed automatically below the members name on the forums and upcoming Bulletin Boards. *Admins have the ability to set Teams up, and remove them at the end of the event. *Admins have the ability to remove selected members if necessary. There were only 2 tiers for MM Signups, but looped until $30- meaning 3 set sets for $30. Tier 1 - Pumpkin Love Eyes, Pumpkin Love Scarf, Pumpkin Love Hat, Adoption Ticket, Pumpkin Love AD Tier 2 - Pumpkin Love Friend, Pumpkin Love Lights, Pumpkin Love Top, Pumpkin Love Veil, Pumpkin Love RAD PumpkinLoveEyes.gif|Pumpkin Love Eyes PumpkinLoveScarf.gif|Pumpkin Love Scarf PumpkinLoveHat.gif|Pumpkin Love Hat PumpkinLoveAD.gif|Pumpkin Love AD|link=Pumpkin Love AD PumpkinLoveFriend.gif|Pumpkin Love Friend PumpkinLights.gif|Pumpkin Lights PumpkinLoveTop.gif|Pumpkin Love Jacket PumpkinLoveVeil.gif|Pumpkin Love Veil PumpkinLoveRAD.gif|Pumpkin Love RAD|link=Pumpkin Love RAD *The fundraiser ended with $3,145 funded! Bulletin Boards The supposed second run of the event was to fund Bulletin Boards, a feature to help out with all future events. The goal was set at $550, but was funded before it was posted. Because of this, the set that would have been an incentive was added to the site as shop items on September 19th, 2019http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/48535. The fundraiser would fund the following: *Easier and faster reward distribution during events. *The ability to submit event entries to Bulletin Boards as well as participate in event games. Ex: an entry will remain hidden until a staff member accepts the entry. *Members who cannot use the forums will be able to access Bulletin Boards as well, meaning members who have no access to forums can still participate. LadybugAD.gif|Ladybug AD|link=Ladybug AD LadybugAD1.gif|Ladybug RAD|link=Ladybug RAD LadybugClips.gif|Ladybug Clips LadybugCloak.gif|Ladybug Cloak LadybugWings.gif|Ladybug Wings LadybugEyes.gif|Ladybug Eyes BrownLadybugHair.gif|Brown Ladybug Hair BlondLadybugHair.gif|Blond Ladybug Hair MatchaLadybugHair.gif|Matcha Ladybug Hair OrangeLadybugHair.gif|Orange Ladybug Hair PinkLadybugHair.gif|Pink Ladybug Hair PurpleLadybugHair.gif|Purple Ladybug Hair Trivia *The inital fundraiser, MM Signups, was funded before the news post even went up. *The second fundraiser, Bulletin Boards, was funded within 12 hours of MM Signups being up due to the excess. References Category:Fundraiser Category:Goalings Category:Programming